


Smile

by StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Leo is a Good Bro, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen/pseuds/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen
Summary: You only smile for a certain turtle...
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Social Media: 
> 
> Tumblr: https://strawberrymilkloadingscreen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MessmerNatasha

You noticed your boyfriend smiled a lot. It could be whenever Leo spat out a horrific pun and Raph didn’t wanna laugh but he’d end up grinning anyway. Sometimes it’d be when Mikey would learn something new with his art and gush about it to everyone. Other times it’d be when Donnie and April tried some new scheme with her resumes and they were so ridiculous it was out of this world. 

The point is, it didn’t take much to make the giant turtle smile and for whatever reason that made you smile too. it was just so infectious! You’d heard that love made you do weird things, but you weren’t going to complain too much about this current development. 

You felt a light jab in your side, and you looked up from your phone to find Leo inches in front of your face. “Can I help you?” 

“What ya smiling for?” 

“… I always smile?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Only do that when Raph’s around, and he’s helping Donnie out of the tube thingy he’s stuck in.” 

“Shouldn’t you help too?”

“Enough about me, let’s talk about you.” You roll your eyes while Leo jabs your cheek. “Was it a funny joke? Maybe that god awful Jupiter Jim reboot? Oh! I know! You’re smiling because you know Donnie’s gonna get fired for real this time.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about that, dork. Why do you care about what makes me smile in the first place?” 

He paused and his wide grin became a little more relaxed now. Leo had sobered up a bit since he’d gotten older, but seriousness wasn’t exactly his favorite thing either way. This change had you sitting up a bit straighter now, and your gaze properly fixed on him. 

“You only smile for Raph. You make him really happy, and I don’t want that to get messed up. Maybe I’m a little paranoid, but I just wanted dirt on anything else that could make you smile that wide.” 

A soft sigh escaped your lips and you shook your head. “I know I have a bad case of resting bitch face, but trust me, your brother is the cure for that still.”

You turn the phone around to show off a goofy picture that Raph had sent earlier. He was grinning wide while Donnie was most certainly stuck in a long tube and covered in mustard. 

“… That’s hilarious!” Leo sputtered. “Make Donnie the lettuce in that stuck sandwich?” 

“That’s horrible and not even a pun.” 

“Tough crowd.” 

You rolled your eyes, and went back to your phone, not even bothering to hide the smile that graced your lips.


End file.
